missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulysses' Bow/Transcript
This is a transcript for the twenty-sixth and final episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Act 1 'SEQ. 1' 'INT. ITHACA/PENELOPE'S QUARTERS – NIGHT' The last sequence of Episode 25 is repeated. Penelope is lying face down on her bed, crying. Penelope: (crying) Heh, heh, heh.... Pellos' guards burst into the room, led by Kritos. Kritos: (announcing) Prince Pellos! Penelope jumps up. She starts shouting at him, mad with rage and losing her temper. Penelope: (shouting/upset) What have you done with Telemachus?! Pellos sinks his head in his shoulders. He looks tired and drawn. Pellos: (annoyed) Please! Keep it down! I have a splitting headache. Kritos looks contentedly at the tapestry. Kritos: (O.S., coldly) You were right, Your Highness. Penelope: (flabbergasted) Huh? Kritos: (coldly) She has, indeed, completed the tapestry. Penelope comes over to him. Penelope: (disbelieved) Huh? No I haven't! To her horror, Penelope sees the new tapestry picture: it depicts a wedding ceremony between her and Pellos (she is wearing a wedding dress)! Pellos: (O.S., emphatically) At last, we can be married immediately. Penelope: (O.S., upset) Wah! Penelope turns to look at him, absolutely furious. Penelope is so angry at Pellos that she makes him nervous. As she screams at him, he jumps and presses his hands up against the sides of his head. Penelope: (CONT'D, angrily and outraged) Never, do you hear me? Never! I'm already married to Ulysses! And we have a son, Telemachus! So stay out of our lives, you interfering wretch! Pellos is looking sullen and screwing up his eyes. He stands back to let Kritos step forward. Pellos: (to Kritos) I feel a migraine coming on. You tell her, Kritos. I can't stand this any longer! Kritos: (sugary, to Penelope) Our men searched everywhere, but Telemachus is not on the island. On the other hand, Prince Pellos has promised he'll do everything possible to find him...once you're married. Penelope: (angrily) You blackmailing vermin! Penelope looks distressed as Kritos points out the tapestry depicting the wedding ceremony. Kritos: (ironically) Why such bitterness? It is but an agreement among friends, my dear. Penelope: (upset and helplessly) Ah! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 2' 'INT. ITHACA PALACE: CORRIDOR – NIGHT' Pellos and Kritos are walking down a corridor, toward the camera. They have just left Penelope's room. Pellos: (yawning) Actually, Kritos, I don't quite understand. According to Poseidon, Ulysses is still alive, which means I can't marry her. Kritos: (treacherously and ruthlessly) You and I know he's alive, but Penelope doesn't! If she marries you, you will become king and Ulysses will be stripped of his rights. Pellos: (contented) Ah, right! Of course. Pellos nods his head, then pulls a face, not quite certain he has understood. They walk out of field. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. SHIP/ITHACA SHORE – DAWN' The first rays of sunlight reflect off the surface of the sea, giving it a soft, pinkish hue. First, they reveal the ship, then the silhouette of the island of Ithaca (N.B.: they are approaching the island from the east, which means we can not yet make out the palace). Owl: (excited hoots) Huhu huh. Perched at the top of the mast, Zephyr is in raptures as he points to the island in the distance. Zephyr: (shouting out) LAND HO! I SEE LAND! Owl: (confirmative hoot) Huh huhuh. Dates, who has been sitting at the helm, stands up to scan the horizon. The Companions (who had been dozing on the bridge) jump to their feet. Ulysses and Telemachus run to the prow, followed by Diomedes, Titan and Philo. Ulysses: (elated) At last! We're home! Titan picks Philo and Diomedes up, one under each arm, and squeezes them so hard he almost suffocates them! Titan: (cheerful grunt) Hhuuurmmm, Ithaca! A-hah! Philo: (afraid/kidding) Easy, Titan! I'd like to arrive in one piece, if you don't mind! Titan: (enthusiastically) Huah hahah.... Nisa climbs half way up the mast, below Zephyr, and looks out into the distance. She pulls a face, not quite convinced. The Owl, who is perched on her shoulder, pulls a face too. Nisa: (disappointed) That's "Ithaca?" That's what all the fuss was about?! Indeed, as the sun continues to rise, it gradually lights up the spot where the palace stands. However, the small wall that used to surround the royal residence has been replaced by huge fortifications; the palace has been turned into a dreary, gloomy citadel (Nisa is the first to see it). Telemachus: (upset) Those walls must have been put up by that scheming Prince Pellos. Ulysses: (confidently) We're not going to be deterred by some paltry fortification! (commanding) Dates, head for that creek on the south side. Dates: (steering efforts) Uahh... Ulysses: (whispering, to Telemachus) We're going to creep up on Pellos and give him A SURPRISE. Nisa, who is still hanging on to the mast, smiles at her Owl. Nisa: (excited) Eh-he! I can't believe we're here at last! That was some journey, huh? - Wow! Owl: (joyful hoots) Huh huhuh... Nisa smiles as she watches the Owl fly off, climbing vertically into the sky, toward the pink clouds. The Owl flies through a cloud, disappearing through the gap. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. CLOUD – DAWN' MATCH CUT on the Owl's movement as it flies round above the cloud. A kind of outgrowth has formed at the top of the cloud, evoking the shape of the goddess Athena. All of a sudden, the cloud's smoke clears and Athena appears. She holds out her hand for the Owl to land on. Owl: (searching hoots) Huh huh? Athena: (fondly) Ah, there you are! I've missed you. Owl: (joyful hoot) Huhuh huhu. Athena turns toward another cloud, which is shaped like Poseidon. Athena: (to Poseidon, triumphantly) I've won, Poseidon. Ulysses has returned home. Poseidon shakes his vaporous "body", causing the cloud to clear. Poseidon: (treacherously and tensely) Not so fast, Athena! Not until he is back in the palace, performing his kingly duties! The Owl cannot believe what it is hearing. Athena, however, remains dignified and resolute. Athena: (seriously) Don't you think you've done enough cheating already? Just accept defeat! Poseidon: (annoyed) That I can not do! Look. (He pierces a hole in the cloud with one of his tentacles. Through the hole, we have an aerial shot of Ithaca, with the ship sailing toward the southern creek.) Poseidon: (CONT'D, O.S., determined) Pellos is about to marry Penelope. HE will be king and Ulysses will be out in the cold. CUT to CU POSEIDON. Poseidon: (CONT'D, satisfied, to Athena) He's home too late, my dear! Athena: (laughing) Pellos is nothing but a lifeless limpet! Ulysses will thwart his wedding plans hands down. The Owl smiles with relief. But Poseidon makes a wedding invitation appear in his hand. The invitation bears a picture of two doves, both carrying the same ring ("Greek" design). Poseidon: (gloating) Hmm. The ceremony takes place today. Haven't you received an invitation? The Owl scowls. But Athena leans confidently over toward Poseidon. Athena: (relenting) Okay, I'll give you till sunset. If the wedding takes place before then, you win. If not... Poseidon: (maliciously) Till sunset, huh?! That's plenty of time! The Owl is very worried. It shakes itself and flies away. It flies through the hole pierced by Poseidon, heading down toward the island. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5A' 'EXT. SHIP/ITHACA SHORE – DAY' The OWL lands on the rail of the Navis, searching the empty boat for the companions that can not be seen anywhere. Owl: (searching hoots) Huh huh? Huu.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5B' 'EXT. ITHACA: SOUTH CREEK/SOUTH GATE FORTIFICATION – DAY' BG NOTE: the creek constitutes the "Ithaca Beach" BG, with its small pillared pavilion at the top of the cliff, on the right hand side, and steps leading up a slope from the beach to the palace. The fortifications have supplanted the protective wall and the south gate is where the two statues used to stand, on either side of the steps leading to the garden. AERIAL SHOT: the Owl flies over the ship, which is now moored behind the rocks, to the left of the beach. There is no-one on board. CUT TO: The OWL flies to the shore and watches the gate of the fortification. Owl: (curious hoots) Huhuuh huh huh huh.... The Companions are hiding out in among the bushes, in front of the south gate. Ulysses is crouching beside Telemachus, Titan and Nisa (his bow is over his shoulder). The other Companions are behind them. There are only two guards, standing on either side of the open gate. They are both dozing. Ulysses points to each of them in turn. Ulysses: (whispering, to Titan) You take that one. I'll deal with his buddy. Titan: (grunting) Okay! The Owl flutters across the thicket, over to Nisa. Owl: (alarmed hoots) Huh huh huhuh.... Titan, Telemachus, Dates, Zephyr, Nisa & Diomedes: (surprised reactions) Huh??!! Nisa claps her hand over the Owl's beak. Owl: (muffled hoots) Mmmuummpf muumpf... Nisa: (impatiently) Shhh! You'll ruin everything! Suddenly anxious, Ulysses and Telemachus look up at the gate. Argos: (panting) Hueh heh heheh... Telemachus: (cautiously) Oh, no! Argos... Over at the gate, a large dog (ARGOS) has appeared from the palace. It sniffs the air. Argos: (groaning) Huh heheh...uurrrghh... A hand pats it. It turns out to be that of Kritos, as he appears behind the dog. Kritos: (softly, to Argos) What's up, doggy? Smell a rabbit? Argos looks over toward the bushes. In among them, Ulysses ducks his head down fast. He turns to Nisa. Telemachus: (impatient groaning) Hehhhh.... Ulysses: (apologizing, to Nisa) My dog, Argos. Nisa: (feeling a catastrophe coming on!) You've talked about him so often, I feel as if I know him. Ulysses nods his head and pulls a face. Telemachus: (relieved sighs) Hmm..hoh... Argos: (barking, panting) Ueh..uheh heh... Overjoyed, Argos runs forward and jumps into the thicket. Argos: (CONT'D, barking, panting) Ueh..uheh heh... Kritos looks on suspiciously. He walks towards where the dog is with his sword ready. Suddenly Ulysses and Titan jump out of the bush. Titan: (jumping efforts) Huaarghh! Ulysses: (jumping efforts) Hueh! The two guards jump. They see Titan leaping out of the bushes, looking thoroughly threatening. Kritos: (taken by surprise) Ulysses! (to the guards) Come and give me a hand! (cutting the rope) Hueh...Hah! The guards' immediate reaction is to run toward the door. But Kritos is back at the walls. INSERT WALLS: Kritos swiftly cuts the rope with his knife. A large portcullis comes crashing down (SFX: CRASH!) between the guards and Kritos. Guards #1 & #2: (surprised sighs) Hueh? Hoh? Kritos: (commanding, to guards) Keep them back, whatever you do! Guard #2: (frightened whimpering) Huh hoh.... Guard #1: (frightened) H-How, sir...? The guards turn round, with their backs to the portcullis, as the Companions edge menacingly toward them in a half-circle formation. All of a sudden, a bell starts peeling, sounding the alarm (SFX: PEELING OF BELLS). O/S, we hear the sound of many hurried footsteps (SFX). Many Guards: (running efforts, breathing of crowd) Hueh heh heh.... Philo turns to look out of frame. Philo: (declaring) WE'VE GOT COMPANY! Titan: (fighting growl) Uuuaaarrghh.... The footsteps are becoming more and more abundant (SFX). The other Companions also turn to look. PAN: other armed guards are running along the wall looking pretty belligerent! Many Soldiers: (breathing) Hueh...heheh...huah...huah... The guards fall silent as they stand in a row guarding the gate. Nisa: (ironically, to Ulysses) So much for our discreet entrance! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 6' 'INT. GREAT HALL IN PENELOPE'S QUARTERS – DAY' The alarm bell is ringing through the palace (SFX). Penelope is in a part of the residence that we have never seen before. It is very big, with an interior fountain and stairs leading up to a mezzanine. Up on this mezzanine, high windows look out on to a garden. She is sitting behind a large pillar whilst Pello sits far away on the stairs leading to the mezzanine. (where the door is), Pellos walks in, looking completely drowsy. Pellos: (complaining) There's this intolerable ringing in my ears! Penelope: (uninterested/upset) Hmm! Pellos: (baffled, to Penelope) What?! Can you hear it too?! At this moment, Kritos comes bursting into the room like a madman. He can not see Penelope from where he is. Kritos: (panicking) Your Highness! Ulysses is at the gates... Pellos: (nervous, frightened sigh, then depressed) Huhuh. Heemm... Kritos: (panicking) ...and Telemachus is... (noticing Penelope) ...with him. Penelope's face lights up. Penelope: (shouting excitedly) HE'S BACK! Kritos: (annoyed) Huh. Penelope: (warning, self-confidently) If I were you, I'd get out of here... fast! Pellos starts cringing, looking quite contrite. Penelope runs over to the door, but it slams shut in front of her, as if by magic (SFX: SLAM!). Penelope: (CONT'D, surprised) Huh? Poseidon: (deviously) Don't you have a wedding to attend, Penelope? Penelope turns to face the interior fountain. Penelope: (jumping in fright) HA!! REVERSE ANGLE SHOT: Poseidon rises powerfully up out of the fountain. One of his tentacles crawls over toward Pellos, who is shaking like a leaf. Poseidon: (indifferently) Ulysses is just passing through, before he passes away... One tentacle circles Penelope and lifts her up. Penelope: (uneasy) Oh! Then POSEIDON's other tentacle circles PELLOS and lifts him up. PELLOS responds by crying like a baby. Pellos: (crying like a baby) Hueh heh huhe heheh.... Penelope: (straining) Huhoh... Poseidon: (sardonically) But don't worry, lovebirds: just pretend he's not here. All of a sudden, he grabs Pellos and pulls him up against Penelope with his tentacle. He pulls them both in close. Pellos: (whimpering) Uueeh! I don't want to. I wanna go home! Poseidon points one of his other tentacles at Kritos, causing him to back up queasily. Poseidon: (commanding) You, Kritos, are going to help me set a trap for the trespassers. C.U. KRITOS nods in agreement. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. AREA SURROUNDING SOUTHERN END OF PALACE – DAY' SFX: battle sounds/clashing of swords Ulysses is thrashing it out with one of Pellos' soldiers. Titan is holding two solders, one in each hand. He crashes their heads together. Titan: (growl of power) Uuurrghhh! Two Soldiers: (moaning as both heads hit) Uh-huoh! Nisa running. Nisa: (running, breathing efforts) Huah huah... (yelling) LOOK OUT, DIOMEDES! Diomedes has his arm around a soldier's neck, strangling him. Diomedes: (straining, growling) Uurrrghh! Soldier #1: (choking) Heh! NISA: (jumping efforts) Uh-Ah! Nisa jumps up and pushed Diomedes over. Just as Diomedes and Nisa land on the ground a soldier narrowly misses Diomedes with his sword, that would have hit if Nisa had not pushed Diomedes away. Diomedes quickly stands up and throws a punch at the soldier with the sword, sending him flying. Soldier with Sword: (swinging sword efforts) Uh! Diomedes: (throwing punch exertion) Huarghh... Soldier with Sword: (thrown backwards, cry of pain) Uahh! Diomedes sits back up again, with Nisa. He is beaming. Diomedes: (impressed, to Nisa) That calls for a "Thank you", young lady! Diomedes spots a soldier raising his sword for a deadly blow against Nisa. Diomedes: (CONT'D, urgent) HEAD DOWN! Nisa: (surprised sigh) Huh? Diomedes picks up a shield and like a frisbee throws it to where the soldier is. This knocks the soldier away. Nisa: (CONT'D, triumphantly, to Diomedes) Thanks to you, Companion! The Owl claps from the top of a small tree. From its perch, it can see the Companions battling it out with their enemies. Owl: (joyful hoot, then shocked) Huhuh...huhoo... The tree starts shaking. The Owl looks down to see Titan uprooting the tree! Titan: (tree lifting growl) Uuuarrghh! Three Soldiers: (stunned reactions) Huhoh? Titan: (attacking) Titan get you all!! Uuuaarrghh! Owl: (frightened hoot) Huh... The Owl manages to fly off, just in time. Titan turns the tree on its side and hurls it at three soldiers who are coming right at him. The three men are thrown backward, trapped beneath the branches. Three Soldiers: (cries of pain as thrown backwards) Uuuaahh.... Philo scrambles along the ground as the three soldiers fall around him. Philo: (disorientated) Uhoh oh... Three Soldiers: (grunts as they hit the ground from their fall) Uhh! Uh! AH! The tree misses Philo narrowly. Philo: (looking up, panicking) AAAHHHAH NOOO NOOO.... ZEPHYR is struggling with a SOLDIER. Soldier #2: (straining) Uoh oh.... Kritos appears on horseback from inside the fortifications. He scans the battlefield, checking out the situation. Kritos: (satisfied laughter) Heheheh.... Furthest away from him, he sees the pavilion, overlooking the sea. To the right of this, he spots Telemachus, up against the fortification. The boy is shouting out instructions to Ulysses as he fights two soldiers at once. Telemachus: (shouting instructions) TO THE RIGHT! Ulysses takes the soldier on the right out as the soldier lances forward Ulysses grabs his spear and uses it to pivot the soldier around, disarm and disable him. Soldier #3: (attacking) Uhah... Ulysses: (boxing efforts) Uah! Soldier #3: (disarmed) Aah...uh.... Telemachus: (instructing) LEFT! Soldier #3: (falling back) Uummpf... Huah... Ulysses quickly uses the first soldiers spear to hit the second soldier. Both soldiers fall to the ground. Telemachus: (triumphantly) YEAH! Kritos spears his horse on towards Ulysses and Telemachus. Ulysses: (attentively) Hah! Telemachus: (scared) Huh! He gallops along the fortification then leans forward and grabs Telemachus, carrying him off astride his mount. Telemachus: (CONT'D, frightened) Help Daddy! HEEELLP! Ulysses: (annoyed sigh) Huah.... Ulysses sees what has happened. The horse disappears behind the pavilion. Ulysses lowers his bow without firing. He picks the shield back up off the ground and runs off. Ulysses grabs for his bow and arrow. He pulls the bow ready to fire. But it is to late, the horse has gone to far away. Ulysses: (CONT'D, distressed groan) Heh...hmm... Cross dissolve. Ulysses runs inside the pavilion. He scans the place, ready to attack. But there's nobody there. All of a sudden, Kritos' horse rises behind a bush. Kritos, who is still on the horse's back, has his hand clapped over Telemachus' mouth. Kritos: (ordering) On my command, go ahead! Ulysses is trapped. He sees soldiers rising up out of the bushes, all around him, puling on ropes. Ulysses realizes that the ends of the ropes are tied to the pavilion columns. But it is too late to react! The columns break in two, pulled outward by the soldiers' ropes. Ulysses looks up to see the pavilion roof collapsing down on to him with the stones that come crashing down. Ulysses: (afraid moan) UUAAAAHH! (Time becomes dilated; the sounds of the battle can no longer be heard.) Telemachus bites into Kritos' hand and jumps down from the mount. Telemachus: (panicking) Daaady!!!!! CU of Telemachus, looking stunned and afflicted. (SFX: the crashing of the collapsing stone roof, O/S). The last fragments of roof rain down on top of Ulysses. Telemachus runs over toward the pile of rubble, amidst clouds of dust. Telemachus falls down to his knees before the rubble of the pavilion. Telemachus: (CONT'D, sadly in tears) Daddy! Kritos: (proudly but dazed) I got Ulysses! ANGLE ON the rubble of the pavilion. Dust is still rising from it. FADE TO BLACK. Act 2 'SEQ. 8' 'INT. GREAT HALL IN PENELOPE'S QUARTERS – DAY' In the small lounge area of the hall, Penelope is wriggling around on a couch. She has been tied and gagged (her hands have been tied behind her back and her ankles are also tied). CU: she is rubbing her hand-ties against the sharp edge of the couch. They tear in half. She immediately rips off her gag and unties her feet. Penelope: (squeals of exertion as she rubs the robe) Eehhh! Eeh! Eh!... AH!..Hoheh... She runs over toward the fountain and climbs the steps to the windows. Penelope: (CONT'D, heavy breathing) Huhe hhuheh.... All of a sudden, she hears: Pellos: (O.S., emphatically) I have good news, my dear. Penelope: (disgusted sigh) Eh. Down below,the main door opens and Pellos walks in holding Ulysses' bow. Pellos: (indifferently) Ulysses is dead! Penelope freezes. She looks down at Pellos. Penelope: (falling apart) It can't be true! Tell me it's not true! Pellos starts climbing up the steps toward her. Pellos: (happily) I'm afraid it is! Look: his bow! Penelope: (devastated) My Ulysses...He...He can't be...You can't have... Pellos: (comfortingly) All is not lost: I've found Telemachus! Look! Pellos beckons Penelope to follow him over to the open window, where they can see the gardens. Telemachus: (muffled sounds) Hmmpf hmmpf.... Penelope: (stunned sigh) Huh? CUT TO: INSERT GARDEN A guard (named Guard of the Dungeon) is pushing Telemachus up to an open trapdoor in the ground (the boy is struggling like crazy). Telemachus' wrists have been tied to a long rope. He looks up and sees his mother. Telemachus: (screaming out) Mom! They got Dad! BACK TO PALACE Penelope turns to face Pellos. She is furious. Penelope: (furiously) Uh! Let him go! RIGHT NOW! Pellos: (stubbornly) No, he's too nasty. Penelope: (angry sigh) Ooh! Pellos: (reluctantly) Oh, all right. Let's make a deal, you and I... I'll let him go after YOU've taken ME as your husband. Penelope: (disgusted) You pig! Pellos signs to the Guard of the Dungeon. CUT TO: INSERT GARDEN The Guard of the Dungeon pushes Telemachus into the hole. Telemachus: (helplessly) Nooo! AAHHH! Mama! Telemachus is being lowered down the well shaft by the guard, who is holding the rope. He strains as he lets it slide down several meters. BACK TO PALACE. Penelope watches the scene then looks haggardly back at Pellos. Penelope: (destroyed) All right, Pellos. I'll marry you. And you will be king. But in my heart, I will NEVER stop waiting for Ulysses. Pellos: (forcing a laugh, coldly) Ah! Haha! Hurry up and get ready! He turns away. Penelope looks sadly out of the window. Outside, the Guard of the Dungeon is tying the end of the taut rope to a large wooden log which has been brought down across the opening of the dungeon shaft. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'INT. PALACE BASEMENT: CRYPT AND DUNGEON – DAY' Kritos is walking through a torch-lit crypt, followed by Pellos. He opens a low, rounded (concave) door and stands aside to let Pellos through. Pellos leans in to look through to the other side. The door opens out half way down the dungeon shaft. Pellos looks down and sees water at the bottom of the well. Right in front of him, he sees Telemachus, hanging in mid-air by his arms. Kritos: (coldly, to Pellos) This shaft is linked to the sea by underwater ducts. The water will slowly rise. Telemachus: (struggling efforts) Huheh hah... Kritos: (coldly) He'll be drowned by sundown. PELLOS: (wearily) Hmm. Poor little rat! At least he won't come waking me up in the middle of the night any more. Telemachus: (SFX: his voice sounds sepulchrally as it echoes through the shaft) Don't count on it, Pellos! My ghost will haunt you till your dying day! Pellos: (ironically, to Telemachus) Eheh?! Your ghost? Ahahahaa! (indifferently, to Kritos) Do you believe in ghosts? Lock the door! Double-lock it! Telemachus: (straining) Hueh heh..... Pellos: (shivering) Ghosts. Brrr! Pellos comes back into the crypt. Kritos closes the door and turns the key in the lock. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. DIAMINE'S HOUSE – DAY' A hand knocks peremptorily at the door. It turns out to be one of Pellos' soldiers (Boorish Soldier). A group of soldiers are standing behind him. A small, round woman (DIAMINE, Diomedes' sister), opens the door. Soldier #4: (roughly spoken) We're looking for runaways. Diamine: (playing innocent) I haven't seen anyone, sir. The Boorish Soldier sticks his head through the door and looks inside. INSERT INT.: a large, scantily-furnished room. There is no-one there. Soldier #4: (searching) Hohuh? Hehe. Heh! Okeydoke! Eh, sorry for the, eh, disturbance. Diamine: (politely) It's no trouble, sir. I hope you find them soon. The Boorish Soldier beckons his colleagues to go back the way they came. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'INT. DIAMINE'S HOUSE – DAY' (continuation of seq. 10) As Diamine closes the front door, we catch sight of Diomedes, who had been hiding behind the door all the while. Diomedes: (pleased, enthusiastically) You were great, Diamine! He hugs her. Diamine: (chuckles) Ah hahaha... Diomedes: (grasping hug exertion) Ehh Ahh.... He then turns toward the inside of the room. Diomedes: (CONT'D, loudly) You can come out now! My sister just saved our hides! In the same movement, the other Companions suddenly appear out of nowhere: Titan appears from under the bed. Titan: (growl of happiness) Hmmmm! Zephyr appears, he was hiding inside the chimney. Zephyr: (groan of relief) Ehh... Dates and Nisa appear from under a table, hidden by a large white table cloth. Dates: (satisfied) Heh! Nisa: (curious squeak) Uah. Philo appears from inside a casket. Philo: (wondering) Heh!? Diomedes: (chuckling) Hehehe! Diamine looks back over at her brother. Diamine: (worried) Where's Ulysses? Diomedes' smile immediately falls away. He shakes his head. Diomedes: (stricken with grief) Huoh. He wasn't as lucky as we were. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. RUBBLE FROM PAVILION AT TOP OF CLIFF – DAY' Argos the dog is ferreting through the rubble of the pavilion. Everyone else has left the scene. Argos: (pinning) Hooarr huoorr heh hueearr... All of a sudden, fingers come out of the debris, then a whole hand. The hand rises, sending a few small stones trickling along the ground (SFX). Ulysses scrambles to his feet amidst the rubble. He throws the badly dented shield to one side (SFX: metallic sound as the shield clatters to the floor). C.U. Ulysses is still alive and pulls himself out of the rubble. Ulysses: (groans) Uh?! Ahh...uh eh huh.... Argos starts to yelp, overjoyed. Argos: (joyful yelping, snorting) Huhe huh eh hah.... Ulysses looks at the shield with a smile, this shield had saved his life. He tosses is way Ulysses: (exertion tossing the shield) Hepp! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'INT. DIAMINE'S HOUSE – DAY' The Companions are sitting round the dinner table, drinking soup that Diamine is dishing out to them. They are all totally grief-stricken. Even the Owl is slumped sadly over its little plate. Diomedes: (sadly) Oh. We'd been through so much. At least he died HERE in Ithaca... Nisa: (fighting the mourning) I just can't believe it. Dates pulls a parchment out of his pocket (it is the treasure map he had got from the Horn of Plenty in the previous episode). Dates: (sadly) I was planning to take him with me on my treasure Hunt. Philo: (sadly) And I was planning to write his Odyssey. Zephyr: (devastated) Nothing will ever be the same again without HIM. Titan: (mad with anger) Aaaaah! Cursed Pellos! Titan brings his fist crashing down on the table, breaking off a large portion of the edge of the table (SFX: CRUNCH!). Another sound can be heard at that exact same moment: it is the noise of the door opening (SFX: CREAK!). All eyes turn to look at the door. Argos: (O.S., happy panting) Uah hueh heh hewuff.... A figure is standing out against the sunlight. Next, a dog appears beside the figure. Nisa smiles tentatively, not quite believing her eyes. Nisa: (not believing) Is...that...you, Ulysses?! The figure of the visitor walks forward into the light of the room. It is, indeed, Ulysses! He is beaming and full of vigor. Ulysses: (delighted) I missed you guys! Ulysses looks at his Companions. They look at each other then burst out laughing. Diomedes, Diamine, Titan, Zephyr, Dates, Philo & Nisa: (O.S., all bursting out laughing) Huah haahhhaaa hahahaha.... Ulysses: (chuckles) I was sure I'd find you here! Boy, am I glad to see my friends again! (seriously) So, what's new? The laughter falls away. ZOOM IN on Diomedes' face. Diomedes: (gravely) It's not looking good, I'm afraid. Pellos has kidnapped Telemachus. Ulysses' face turns serious. Diomedes: (CONT'D, O.S.): We've no idea where they've put him. CROSS DISSOLVE. 'SEQ. 14/15' 'EXT. PALACE GARDENS & INT. DUNGEON – DAY' Telemachus is swinging on the end of his rope, kicking the crypt door. But it refuses to budge (SFX). The rope above him is starting to fray under the strain. Diomedes: (V.O., seriously) All we know is, his life's in danger. Telemachus: (straining with exertion) Hhe uheh eh.... CUT to CU ripping rope. Diamine: (V.O., concerned) And that's not all... CROSS DISSOLVE. 'SEQ. 16' 'INT. PENELOPE'S QUARTERS – DAY' Penelope is wearing her wedding robe (the same one as the one we saw on the tapestry). She is sitting down, racked with grief. She runs her hand over Ulysses' bow, on her lap. Diamine: (V.O., concerned) ...Penelope thinks you're dead. She is to marry Pellos, this very day. CROSS DISSOLVE. 'SEQ. 17' 'EXT. PALACE FORTIFICATIONS: NORTH GATE – DAY' Villagers are walking toward the north gate (on the city side) of the fortifications. A barrow of hay is being pushed along beside them. Philo: (V.O., hopelessly) There's no way into the palace! The guards are on full alert. They're determined to catch us. Soldier #5: (pushing effort, stabbing the hay) Huh hueh... The Boorish Soldier makes one of the villagers pull down his hood so he can see his face. He pushes the villager's chin back, studying his face in the light. At last, he signals aggressively to the man, beckoning him to walk forward. CROSS DISSOLVE. 'SEQ. 18' 'INT. DIAMINE'S HOUSE – DAY (CONT'D)' Ulysses sitting by the table. Ulysses: (sure of himself) There's only one thing to do. You remember how we got into Troy? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. PALACE FORTIFICATIONS: NORTH GATE – DAY (CONT'D)' The Boorish Guard suddenly looks out of frame, a stunned expression on his face. PAN OVER to the main square. Guards at the Gate: (surprised reaction) Heh?? SFX: the din of the city grows louder and louder. (N.B.: the Companions can no longer be heard talking O/S. From now on, the sound is matched to the image.) Diamine drives the "wooden fish" up to the Boorish Guard. The Owl is fluttering around above it. The strange fish catches the guards' attention. (N.B.: in the background, the distracted guards are letting the villagers through without any questions. The hay cart comes closer; it is being driven by a hooded man (his face is hidden). Owl: (cautious hoots) Huh huh huh. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'INT. POSEIDON'S ATRIUM – DAY' Pellos is sponging himself down in the atrium pool. The door opens and Kritos appears before him. Kritos: (searching) Your Highness! PELLOS who was childishly hiding behind a pillar takes a bomb dive into the water. Pellos: (playful squeak, jumping) Eehee... Uhuu.... Kritos: (annoyed) Ah! Villagers have brought you a wedding gift. A kind of giant fish or spider...or something. Pellos: (delighted) A gift? For me?! Oh goody, goody! Let me see it! (yelp of surprise) Huhoohh! The water around him starts frothing and Poseidon rises out of it, raging. Poseidon: (sternly) You drowsy dolt! Haven't you ever heard of the Trojan Horse?! Pellos: (discouraged sigh) Uuh... Poseidon: (pensive sigh) Hmmm... He snaps his fingers. Scenes from the siege of Troy are superimposed in the steam of the frothing water, in a corner of the image: we see the horse rolling forward, then opening, spewing the Companions out of its belly (Reused scene from the episode, "The Eye of the Cyclops"). Poseidon: (V.O., CONT'D, seriously) Ulysses and his Companions hid inside, then took the city by storm! Ulysses to the army of men inside the Trojan Horse, lifting his sword high. Ulysses: (commanding) ATTACK! The Soldiers of Troy see doors open into ramps on the side of the wooden horse, they are afraid. Soldiers: (O.S., howling) Ahoh huoh huh.... Then the army come charging out from the horse, Titan at the front. There is a battle scene, soldiers fighting. Titan throws a soldier from Troy into the air. Diomedes: (O.S., attacking) AAAHHHAAAAHHHH... Philo is hiding behind his shield as arrows of fire hit it. Philo: (frightened whimper) Ahhah... Meanwhile the soldiers charging sounds ring out, yelling with every blow they make. Ulysses is fighting three soldiers. Ulysses: (yelling and hitting) Hueh! Heh! Hah! Diomedes: (laughing) Hahaha! The Trojan Horse is on fire, it falls over, Ulysses looking on, it falls on top of the soldiers of Troy. Ulysses' men rejoice victoriously. Ulysses: (worried) Heh?! Pellos: (O.S, not impressed) But Ulysses is dead! Ripple dissolve. 'SEQ. 21' 'INT. POSEIDON'S ATRIUM – DAY (CONT'D)' PELLOS sits in his basin. Pellos: (disgruntled) Besides, I object to you butting into my bath time! Poseidon: (seriously) Ulysses' Companions will seek to avenge him. Accept no gifts! PELLOS: (grunt of surprise) Huh.. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. PALACE COURTYARD – DAY' The "Wooden fish" is standing in the center of the courtyard, surrounded by armed guards. Krito holds Diamine back: Diamine: (panicking) Please don't do it!! Kritos: (coldly, to the soldiers) Go ahead! They have build a machine with a stone weight ready to drop over the "Wooden Fish". The Stone block swings around above the "Wooden Fish". Owl: (terrified hoots) Huhhuh huh... A soldier's arm swings a sword down and cuts through the rope holding the stone. Kritos: (O.S., triumphantly) HAH! The release the Stone to fall over the "Wooden Fish", SFX: the sound of splitting wood. The Owl screws up its eyes, fearing the worst. Within seconds, the empty fish has been smashed to pieces. The Owl suddenly looks wide-eyed: there's no-one inside! Diamine smiles faintly. Pellos comes running out of the palace to witness the scene. He is half-naked, and still dripping from his bath. He has a towel around his waist. Pellos: (O.S., then in, disappointed) Stop at once! Oh no, my lovely gift! (to Kritos, angrily) Look what you've done! Kritos: (surprised) Heh!? Pellos: (accusingly) You've smashed up my present for nothing, you bunch of baboons! Kritos: (surprised) Heh!? Pellos: (furiously) You've spoiled everything. Pellos pummels Kritos' chest. His voice fades into the background. Kritos: (O.S., obediently) As you wish, Your Highness. Pellos: (O.S., starting to whimper) Hueh heh huah huah haaahhh..... Meanwhile, the camera follows the Owl. PAN along the wrecked fish and ZOOM onto the background: the cart driver climbs down from his vehicle without being noticed. The Owl flies up to him. The hooded man (Ulysses) is walking behind the cart. Ulysses: (hushed voice) You can come out now. The Companions climb out of the hay, dressed in monks' frocks. In the background the voices of Kritos and Pellos are still heard. Pellos: (O.S., hysterical whimpering) Huaahhh hah huaahhh..... Kritos: (O.S., insisting, distantly) Your Highness! Pellos: (O.S., going crazy, distantly) I can't stand this any longer.... My lovely gift... The companions are gathering. Owl: (guarding hoots) Huh huh huuh .... Nisa: (delighted) Good! It was a total eyesore, anyway! Ulysses: (strategic, to his companions) You've GOT to delay the wedding. In the meantime, I'm going to free Telemachus. Nisa: (wondering) Errr!? Dates: (worried) How are you going to find him? Nisa: (flabbergasted) Heh?! Dates: (surprised) Hoh?! Argos's head suddenly appears from the hay. Ulysses: (confidently) With the help... of a friend... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23 – INT. DUNGEON – DAY' Telemachus has managed to get himself into a horizontal position, inside the shaft. Telemachus: (straining with the effort) Huuhummm...Hueh... He tries to scale the wall but slips back down to his initial position again (hanging by his wrists). Telemachus: (CONT'D, crestfallen) Oh nooo! Further up, the rope frays a little more. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. AND INT. PALACE GARDENS – DUSK' The sky is starting to darken as the sun goes down. Argos is sniffing along the ground, leading Ulysses to the garden (Ulysses is still wearing his hood). As soon as he spots the Guard of the Dungeon, Ulysses hides behind a pillar (or a tree). He pulls down his hood. Ulysses: (under his breath, to Argos) It's all come down to you, boy! The dog listens to him then runs off, apparently having understood his master's instructions. He runs straight at the guard. Guard At Dungeon: (surprised reaction) Heh? Argos: (growling and barking) Hhhrrghh...huh..hah... The guard turns round anxiously to look. He sees Argos running at him. He also sees Ulysses, leaning against the pillar with a mocking look on his face. Guard At Dungeon: (scared, escaping) Wha?! AARGGGH! The guard runs off with the dog hot on his heels. They run out of the garden and Ulysses walks up to the trapdoor of the dungeon shaft. All of a sudden, he hears a voice and looks up. Penelope: (O.S., wondering) Ulysses?! Is that you?! Penelope is standing up at her window, looking perfectly radiant in her wedding gown. Ulysses: (overjoyed) Penelope...! As they smile, time seems to stand still. But then, Penelope suddenly turns round. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'EXT./INT. PENELOPE'S QUARTERS – DUSK' Penelope stands in front of the window to block Pellos' view as he climbs up the last of the stairs to the mezzanine. Penelope: (turning around, caught off guard) Ohhh.... Pellos: (O.S., sugary) The high priest is waiting, my dear. Pellos appears at the bottom of the stairs looking up. Pellos: (CONT'D, weary) It's been a long day, so let's get this wretched ceremony over with?! Penelope: (faking docility) Yes, of course. I'll just close the window. CUT TO: Penelope comes back over to the window and blows Ulysses a kiss. Penelope: (CONT'D, kiss and exhaustion) Smmkk...shuuu... He puts his fist to his heart, a elegance of love to Penelope. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 26' 'EXT./INT. PALACE GARDENS/TRAPDOOR of DUNGEON – DUSK' Ulysses smiles and leans over the dungeon trap door. Ulysses: (tender inquiry) You okay in there, Telemachus? Telemachus jumps with surprise as he spots Ulysses leaning over, looking down at him. Telemachus: (surprised, delighted) Huohmm?...DAD! YOU'RE ALIVE!... C.U. of the rope as it frays a little more. Ulysses starts pulling Telemachus back up out of the shaft. Ulysses: (encouraging) Hold on tight! I'm gonna get you up. Hmmm..eh heh.. Telemachus is slowly being hitched up the shaft. However, up above his head, the rope is fraying dangerously. He notices it. Telemachus: (worried) Oh no, Dad... The rope is gonna.... snaaap! And snap it does! Telemachus: (CONT'D, falling down) Uoh....huh! Telemachus just manages to grab on to the perron of the crypt door, despite the fact that his hands are still tied. Ulysses: (O.S., worried) TELEMACHUS?! Telemachus: (straining) I... think I can hold on... for a little longer anyway. All of a sudden, Poseidon bursts out of the water and slips a tentacle round Telemachus' waist. Poseidon: (O.S., devious growl) Huuarrghhho.... Telemachus: (cry of surprise) Ohoh... Poseidon: (maliciously) Hello there! You and your dad are a couple of tough cookies. But not for much longer. The time has come for the cookies to crumble. CROSS DISSOLVE. EXT. SUNSET The bright red sun starts to disappear on the horizon. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 27' 'INT. WEDDING HALL – DUSK' The orange light of the sunset streams into the wedding hall through the high picture windows. Solemn music plays (SFX) as Pellos climbs the stairs leading to the "choir", on Penelope's arm. The high priest is waiting for them. He is standing with his back to the monumental statue of Athena, in front of a huge basin of water. Pellos and Penelope walk up to the priest. The villagers are gathered in the great hall. Among them, we can make out the Companions, with their hooded tunics. ZOOM IN on Titan and Philo, who are standing right behind Nisa (their faces can barely be made out inside their hoods). Titan: (whispering, to Philo) What's the plan? Philo: (upset) What do you mean "plan"?! There is no PLAN! CUT TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 28' 'EXT. AND INT. PALACE GARDENS AND SHAFT LEADING TO DUNGEON – DUSK, INT.' Telemachus is still in a fix, hanging on to the door step, with one of Poseidon's tentacles wrapped round his feet. Telemachus: (calling out) Daaad! Do something! Uhh...ehhh... Poseidon: (emphatically) Ohhhh yeah? Like what?! Ulysses looks into the dungeon. Ulysses: (under pressure) Hold on, Telemachus. I'm coming! Heh.... He slices off the ends of the wooden log across the shaft opening, sending it down into the dungeon shaft (SFX). Next, Ulysses jumps into the hole with his feet together. Ulysses stands on the log and uses it to slow up his descent as he makes his way down the shaft (SFX: CRUNCH! CRUNCH! as the log scrapes down the walls.) Ulysses: (CONT'D, hitting efforts) Huoh!...Hohu!...Hah!... Telemachus pulls himself in close to the wall. Poseidon looks up, not believing his eyes. Telemachus: (surprised sigh) Huh... Poseidon: (flabbergasted) Huhmmm? Ulysses throws his sword at the door. Ulysses: (throwing efforts) Hueh! As he flies past, Ulysses leaps toward the crypt door with his feet outstretched, and kicks it in (SFX: CRAAACK!). He lands on the doorstep. Meanwhile, the log crashes down on to Poseidon (SFX: SLAM!), forcing him back down into the water. With the impact, his tentacle is pulled away from Telemachus' legs. Telemachus: (shocked) Eh. Poseidon: (being hit) Huah heh oh.... Ulysses: (rolling, jumping) Uuhuh.... Telemachus: (pulling himself forward) Uuhhm.... From inside the crypt, Ulysses holds his hand out to Telemachus and helps him up. Ulysses: (smiling) Give me your hand, son. Telemachus: (relieved sigh) Hoh-heh.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 29' 'INT. WEDDING HALL – DUSK' To the sound of solemn music (SFX), the priest dips his hand into the basin and anoints Pellos' forehead, mumbling inaudible prayers all the while (N.B.: avoid the sign of the cross!). Priest: (mumbling unintelligible prayers) Dodu de dam...de do da dem.... Penelope scans the crowd anxiously. She glances at the "hooded" Companions. The priest anoints her forehead. Over to one side, Kritos is watching the ceremony. He is joined by the Dungeon Guard, whose uniform is in tatters after his fight with Argos! The Guard of the Dungeon: (urgently whispers) Heh huh sheee sha.... The Guard whispers in Kritos' ear, who suddenly looks worried. Pellos notices and grabs Kritos arm. Kritos: (surprised reaction) Heh?! Pellos: (whispering, to Kritos) Something up? Kritos: (under his breath) Don't worry. Priest: (murmuring his prayers) ....... Kritos walks out. '' '''Pellos:' (impatiently, to the priest) Hurry it up, will you! Priest: (disconcerted) Uh, right. (to the crowd) Should anyone see any reason why this marriage should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace. One of the hooded figures hesitates then raises its hand. It's Zephyr. Pellos: (exhausted, to the priest) Hoh. You could have skipped this part... Zephyr: (O.S., clearing his throat) Hoh heh hrrrm... Pellos and Penelope turn around. Penelope: (wondering) Hhmm? Pellos: (annoyed) Huh? Zephyr: (O.S., timorously) I do! Crowd of Guests: (flabbergasted murmurs) Hoho...?! Zephyr: (nervously) This...eh...this prince can't marry the...I mean... Penelope...because (taking a deep breath) Hohoho...because I am ULYSSES! He pulls down his hood. Crowd of Guests: (stunned murmurs) Ohoho hoh! NISA, DIOMEDES, DATES, PHILO and TITAN look at ZEPHYR completely surprised. Nisa, Diomedes, Dates & Philo: (soft sigh of surprise) Hohh... Penelope bites her lip, trying not to laugh. Penelope: (fighting back a laugh) Gigg gigg gigg... Pellos: (annoyed) Oh come on, it's impossible! Ulysses is dead. I know because we...eh..eh...And besides, you're too young. (unsure, to Penelope) He can't look THAT young, after all these years, can he?! Penelope tries her hardest to keep a straight face. Penelope: (cleverly) I don't know! Stranger things have happened at sea! This very morning, I saw a very ODD creature creep out of my fountain. Crowd of Guests: (giggling) Hahahehehe.... She starts imitating Poseidon, but Pellos shuts her up. Pellos: (giving up) Okay, okay. (to his guards) Give him the bow. Penelope: (scared sigh) Huh. Pellos: (monotonously) Everyone knows that Ulysses alone can bend this bow. A guard brings the bow over to Zephyr, who is looking particularly uncomfortable. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 30' 'INT. PALACE BASEMENT: CRYPT – DUSK' Ulysses has just undone Telemachus' ties. They make their way toward the crypt exit. Ulysses: (seriously and calmly) There's no time to lose! (annoyed, seeing Kritos) Hah... Telemachus: (pulled back by Ulysses) Huheh.... But Kritos appears in the door opening. Kritos: (coldly) Not so fast! No one is leaving this room! Kritos is holding his sword. Ulysses pushes Telemachus back and unsheathes his sword in turn. Ulysses: (protesting) That's a shame, cause I'm expected! They start fighting. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 31' 'INT. WEDDING HALL – DUSK' Zephyr tries to bend the bow but the result is comical, funny and silly as he strains and sticks out his tongue. There's nothing doing! Zephyr: (straining) Uheh...uuuuhhhuuuuuhhuuuuu.... (breathing heavily) Hueh hueh.... Pellos: (O.S., annoyed) Right, that's enough fooling around for one day. PELLOS turns to the priest. Pellos: (CONT'D, impatiently) Can we get on with the ceremony now?! Suddenly Nisa's voice rings out. Nisa: (O.S. urgent) HOLD IT! Pellos: (nervous wince) Huh? Nisa appears from the crowd, she takes down her hood. Nisa: (seriously) I'M Ulysses! The other Companions start stepping forward, one after the other. Crowd of Guests: (surprised murmuring) Uuueeerrgghhhhh..... Diomedes: (being smart) Hey! I'm Ulysses! Dates: (being even smarter) Excuse me! I'm Ulysses! Penelope: (fighting back her laugh) Haha hahahah.... Philo: (solemnly) I beg your pardon? I have here proof that Ulysses is none other than yours truly... Titan: (groaning seriously) ME Ulysses! Like all the people in the audience, Penelope is unable to stifle a laugh. Crowd of Guests: (laughter) Huhah hahahhahah.... Penelope: (bursting out laughing) Haha hahahha..... Pellos leans dumbfounded against the pillar, completely disconcerted. Pellos: (exhausted) Give them the bow. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 32' 'INT. PALACE BASEMENT: VAULTED ROOM – DUSK' Ulysses and Kritos are clashing their swords together in a climatic battle. As they fight, they move away from the exit. Ulysses & Kritos: (fighting efforts) Hueh...hoh.... Ulysses: (shouting, to Telemachus) Run and tell your mom, I'm on my way! Telemachus: (unsure) Huh? Ulysses: (pushy, to Telemachus) GO ON! Telemachus runs out along the corridor. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 33' 'INT. WEDDING HALL – DUSK' The sun going down fast. It has almost disappeared. Pellos is siting on the stairs of the altar, bored with the time it has taken for Ulysses colleagues to try the bow. CROWD OF GUESTS: (still laughing, distantly) Hahahahah.... Pellos: (yawning, to priest) Uuhuuuh. Okay, let's get down to the nitty gritty, can we? Telemachus: (nastily and angrily, to Pellos) Your comeuppance has... Telemachus appears from a hidden door, he stares accusingly at Pellos. Telemachus: (CONT'D, accusingly) ...come, Mr. Groom! Pellos turns round slowly, recognizing the voice. As he spots Telemachus, his teeth start chattering: he is absolutely terrified. Pellos: (panicking) Hihi...It's a...it's a g...g-g-ghost. IT'S A GHOST! I didn't do it! I didn't mean to...! Penelope: (radiantly) Telemachus! Telemachus runs over to his mother as Pellos jumps aside in fear. Suddenly, Poseidon bursts up out of the basin of holy water. Crowd of Guests: (murmurs of surprise and shock) Oh...hoh...heh... Poseidon grabs Telemachus round the waist with one of his tentacles. He lifts the boy off the ground. Penelope: (scream) Ahh...hoh... Telemachus: (frightened scream) Ah aah!!! Poseidon: (angrily, to Telemachus) Come here!.....Pest! Telemachus: (frightened cries) Oh oh oheh... Poseidon: (impatiently, to the priest) YOU! Get this wedding over and done with, NOW! Another tentacle pulls the priest over to Penelope. Pellos backs right up to the statue of Athena. Pellos: (hysterically and insanely) I can't stand this any longer! (screaming) HUUAAAH! Poseidon: (surprised sigh) Huah? Telemachus: (struggling) Hueh... He jumps as the statue of Athena comes to life; it points threateningly at Poseidon. Athena: (impatiently) Game's over, Poseidon! Poseidon looks contrite. Poseidon: (playing innocent) But...that's not what we agreed. Through the window, we see the sun disappearing on the horizon. Athena: (seriously) The sun has set, Ulysses is alive, and the wedding is a flop. You've lost, Poseidon, despite all your slimy tricks! Pellos: (protesting) Ulysses is alive?! He can't be! I know, because I... Pellos suddenly looks wide-eyed: Ulysses: (O.S., clearing his throat) Hrr..hehe..hrrhmmm....Let me try that bow, will you, Pellos! In the center of the hall, before the Companions and the rest of the crowd, a hooded man takes the bow and bends it, apparently and effortlessly. He throws his head back and pulls off his hood, to reveal that he is, indeed, Ulysses. Pellos: (desperately) Ah...Ehah...Ulysses! I... It was all a big misunderstanding... (pointing at Poseidon) It's all HIS fault! He said that if I did what he said he'd...eh... Poseidon disappears in a puff of smoke, looking sheepishly at Athena. Poseidon: (devious sigh) Hmmm-hoh! Telemachus: (O.S., relieved muffled scream) Hmm hoh hmm hah.... Ulysses fires an arrow (N.B.: it must be obvious that Ulysses is deliberately aiming at Pellos' garment). The arrow brushes past Pellos' shoulder, piercing his outer garment and propelling him backward. He ends up pinned to the wall, with his legs dangling off the ground! Pellos: (completely nuts and crazy, defeated) Uh-hoh... Nisa raises one arm and leads the crowd: Nisa: (cheering) Long live Ulysses! Crowd of Guests & Soldiers: (clamor, cheers) Yeah! Long live Ulysses! Hahah!.... Titan, Telemachus, Dates, Zephyr, Diomedes & Philo: (O.S., cheering) Long live Ulysses! Yeah! Hoho!... Nisa: (O.S., cheering) Yeah! Haha! Ulysses! The statue of Athena smiles then freezes. Ulysses takes two strides over to Penelope and takes her in his arms. Telemachus comes over and squeezes his legs. Ulysses smiles at his Companions (Dates, Zephyr, Diomedes, Philo, Titan, Nisa and the Owl) as they cheer with all the others. Penelope: (to Ulysses, tenderly) I missed you sooo. Philo: (throwing his hat) Huhuu! Ulysses: (to Penelope, calmly) What have you been up to all these years? Penelope: (understating) Oh, nothing much. A bit of embroidery. How about you? Ulysses: (understating as well) Oh... I've been traveling here and there... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 34' 'EXT. ITHACA HARBOR – DAY' FALSE REVERSE ANGLE SHOT: Ulysses and Penelope are with their backs three-quarters turned to the harbor; Telemachus is beside them. In the background, the Companions are on the ship. Ulysses: (V.O., understating) ...visiting a few islands... The dialogue follows on immediately from the previous sequence. Penelope: (impressed) Did you see them all? Ulysses: (satisfied/happy, with no regret) Not quite. Dates looks up at Ulysses and makes a sign to him, waving the treasure map in the air. Seeing what Dates is doing, Nisa also turns to look at Ulysses. The Owl and Argos are also there. The camera pulls slightly back to bring the clouds above them into frame. Poseidon: (O.S., mockingly, to Athena) I bet you anything, he'll leave with them. Poseidon and Athena are looking on high up from a cloud. Athena: (wearily) Can't you just let it drop, Poseidon?! Poseidon: (insistently) No, seriously! This time, I promise I'll won't cheat. I bet he takes to the seas again and never comes back... Oh, let me have my revenge! Go on, be a dear! Poseidon's voice is drowned by the music (SFX). CU of the smiling couple: Penelope looks at Ulysses; he gazes back at her but then looks equivocally over at the ship. IRIS OUT. The End. Category:Episode transcripts